


Strangers

by InvincibleIronMandy



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleIronMandy/pseuds/InvincibleIronMandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being late for the bus isn't anyone's idea of a "good day" and Valerie knows that as well as anyone. Fortunately, thanks to some ninja like moves, she makes it on and meets a charming Brit too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitch in Heat

It was five minutes until the departure of my usual bus and I found myself running behind, as per custom. Foot traffic in Nashville was abnormally heavy and despite the heavy clunking noise of my combat boots, people didn’t seem to pay any mind to the fact that I was attempting to weave and bob around them. They were all trapped in their own fantasy land that didn’t include the 5’6” blonde in black yoga pants and a tank top.   
“Well, fuck me!” I huffed, picking up the pace as I saw that my bus was stopped and loading passengers. Reaching the door as it began to close, I grabbed it, took a great leap upon the stairs, and swung my body around and inside. The driver wasn’t happy with the ninja move I’d just made, but it wasn’t the first time and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.   
Unfortunately, in the process, I managed to skip three of the four steps, tripping on the final one and falling sideways into a slim gentleman’s lap. He seemed undeterred by the action, not even flinching; it was only when I realized I had landed face first in his crotch that I began to freak out.   
“Oh, sweet Jesus! I-I…” I stuttered as I leaped up and sat down in the only available seat on the bus, across from him, “I am so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to… I mean, I was trying to get on the bus before it left and I just… Ninja’d…”  
“Right into my crotch,” he said with a smile. “It is perfectly okay. I know you didn’t mean it… Unless you did mean it, then by all means, continue.” The man winked and I proceeded to blush even more, my face felt like fire, “I’m only joking, darling. My name is Tom.” He outstretched his hand, as if to shake mine. I only stared at it blankly, still startled by what had just happened.  
“I’m Valerie. You’re not from around here, are you?”  
Tom cackled withdrawing his hand, “Ehehehe! How could you tell? It couldn’t be the accent, could it?”  
“Well, I mean, obviously you’re not and yes, it is the accent. You’re from England or someplace like that. You just have a really nice accent, it’s different than the hick-ish twang everyone around here has.”  
“Surely you aren’t talking about that darling twang you have,” Tom replied as he cocked an eyebrow, “because I think it’s wonderful. It’s different.”  
“If you had it, you wouldn’t think so,” I sighed and looked away. I spent most of my time trying to hide my southern accent and had become fairly proficient at it, but certain words were troublesome.   
Tom smirked and gave me the best imitation of a southern gentleman he possibly could, “Now darlin’, I think you sound absolutely beautiful! And in truth, if we could trade accents, I totally would.”   
I stuck my hand out and giggled, “Tradesies then?”  
“Deal,” Tom laughed, returning to his normal British timbre as he shook my hand.   
We continued our banter until the bus was nearly empty. I found out that Tom was in town temporarily for a job and was an actor, though he wouldn’t tell me exactly what he was in. He looked a tad familiar at that point, though I couldn’t place his face exactly. I told him I was a veterinarian and had a real soft spot for dogs. I threw in as an odd side note that I would probably be a crazy dog lady when I got old. Tom just laughed at me hysterically. He thought I was kidding.  
There only a couple of stops left before it repeated its route. “Here’s my stop,” I mumbled sadly as the brakes screeched to a halt.  
“Mine too, oddly enough. Wanna walk together?”  
“Actually I usually jog home from here,” I sighed. “I have to walk through a rough part of town to get to my apartment and the quicker I get there, the better off I am. Plus, my dogs are waiting on me.”  
Tom puffed his chest out, “Well, having someone there to protect you might help make your journey home less stressful, don’t ya think? We could still jog so your dogs don’t have to wait.”  
“Ahh…” I gave it some thought, “sure. Let’s go.”   
The trek home was a short one, but it was always nerve wracking. The path home led through a slightly rougher part of town with the less than reputable bars before running back into a straighter portion where my apartment was. I always carried pepper spray with me just to be safe.   
“Do you-... really- live in this part of town?” Tom huffed a bit, taking long strides, outrunning me with his long spider-like legs.  
“No, -…I-I..-don’t…But I have to get through- here to get to my apartment…- God I hate this…” I puffed, realizing how out of shape I was in comparison to the lean man beside me. For every one step he took, I had to take at minimum three, the tall jerk. Why did I have to be a hobbit?   
“Heeeey, baby! Why don’t you leave that fuckin’ giraffe and run off with a reeeal –hic- man?” A voice called from my right, causing me to slow my pace, but ignore it and look straight ahead nonetheless, “You got a nice ass and a great pair a titties bouncin’ along there. I’d like to see them tits bouncin’ while you’re ridin’ my di-FUCK!” The voice came up about three octaves. I stopped. Tom was no longer beside me, but to my right, where the voice of the catcalling man had been located. He had him held up by the collar, pressed against a brick wall.   
“First, you don’t talk to my friends like that,” Tom said. _I’m his friend? Not just some random stranger turned acquaintance on the bus?_ “For two, do you talk to ALL ladies like that? Say, your mother or your sister, or perhaps your girlfriend if you were good enough to have one?”  
“N-n-no sir.”  
“I didn’t think so,” Tom spat. “So what makes you think you’re good enough to talk to this fine young lady here like she’s some bitch in heat? Huh? No answer? Didn’t think so… And finally, I’m no goddamned giraffe.” With those final words, Tom served the man a single, hard punch square to the jaw and dropped him. He turned on his heel and marched back to me with a couple quick strides and offered me his arm. “Shall we walk the rest of the way, darling?” Tom asked  
Unsure, but startled by recent events, I took his arm, “We shall, giraffe man.”   
“Hey, not cool.”  
The rest of the commute home was uneventful. We chatted about more nonsense things, like my two German Shepherds, Sif and Thor, whom I told him were my “man detectors.” I don’t know whether he laughed more at the names of the dogs, which I didn’t think were overly funny, they were powerful, after all, named after a Norse god and goddess, or at the fact that they were my “man detectors,” they were able to tell whether a guy would stay around or whether he would be a grade a dickhead as soon as he walked in the door. At any rate, he and I had just met and he wouldn’t be meeting the dynamic duo today anyway. Besides, we were just friends and he had no interest in me.   
“Here it is,” I stopped and unlooped my arm from his. “It’s pretty nice. They let me keep the hellhounds for fairly cheap, I don’t hear from the neighbors… It’s great. I guess I’ll see you sometime?”  
“Yeah,” Tom chuckled, giving me a toothy grin, “Sometime. Probably on the bus. I don’t live far from here, actually. Just a little ways away. So you don’t need me to show you the rest of the way?”  
“Nah,” I flexed my arms. “I’m a big, strong girl. I can take care of it.”  
Tom laughed before taking my hand and kissing it, an odd gesture for people who had just met and were “just friends,” but then again, he was British, “If you insist. See you later, Valerie darling!” He waved goodbye and walked in the opposite direction.   
Upon entering my apartment, I was greeted by Sif and Thor, whom I lovingly nicknamed “Evil” and “Awful,” though there wasn’t a mean bone in their bodies, they just liked to be mischievous from time to time. I was showered in kisses as I walked to their food bowls and filled them up for the second time during the day.   
“I know you’ve been waiting patiently,” I petted them. “Good babies. Momma’s gotta go shower and go to bed. It’s late now. She’s exhausted.” They looked at me as though they knew better; it was only 8:00pm, but they could also sense that I’d had a rather rough day, nonetheless, as they both cuddled against me and followed me to the bathroom and laid down as I showered.   
~~~~  
I plopped down on the bed with my furry guardians on each side and closed my eyes. I hoped sleep would come quickly tonight, as it had evaded me for the past week due to one thing or another. Unfortunately, I heard a moan coming from the room above me. The dogs perked their ears up and grumbled.   
“What in the everloving fuck is that?”


	2. Seething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom can't stop thinking about Valerie...

Tom’s POV:  
Still seething from the catcaller who rudely yelled at Valerie, I offered her my arm and she suspiciously took it. I didn’t want her afraid of me. I wanted her to be my friend, maybe more at some point because she was so nice and beautiful; intelligent too, but we had just met, so things had to move slowly for the time being.   
Talking with her helped me to soothe the demon that that horrid man had awakened. She babbled about her dogs, German Shepherds to be exact, named Sif and Thor, who pretty much determined her suitors. Hopefully I would pass the pup test, if I ever got to meet them.   
We came up to flat and, lo and behold, it was the same as mine! I considered for a moment telling her, but thought better of it. I didn’t want to freak her out and make her think I would follow her or anything.   
“I guess I’ll see you sometime?” She questioned.  
“Yeah,” I laughed, giving her a sincere smile, hoping she wouldn’t see anything suspicious in my expression. “Sometime. Probably on the bus. I don’t live far from here actually. Just a little ways away. So you don’t need me to show you the rest of the way?”  
“Nah,” she flexed her arms, puffing her chest out, causing her tank top to slip down and expose a bit of cleavage. “I’m a big, strong girl. I can take care of it.”   
I proceeded to take her hand and kiss it, sneaking a glance at her glorious tits while they were at eye level. “If you insist. See you later, Valerie darling!” I waved a cheerful goodbye and turned on my heel before she saw that I was at half-mast. I made a quick loop around the complex before running up the stairs to my flat in hopes that Valerie wouldn’t see me. I was also hoping that the massive hard-on I was getting would recede but no such luck.   
I entered my flat and dashed immediately to my room, knowing full well that even a cold shower wasn’t going to take care of the problem in my pants, particularly if I couldn’t get the root of the issue out of my head as well. I stripped myself down and took a peek at my body in the mirror for a moment. Not too shabby, to be honest. I kept myself in shape by running daily and going to the gym fairly regularly. I had to, after all, as an actor and as a bit of a fan service, plus I sort of owed it to myself to stay healthy.   
Grabbing the lotion on the dresser, I fell on to the bed and sighed, thinking of Valerie. I imagined her at the foot of the bed, slowly stripping for me and slinking across my body. I pumped some lotion out into my hand began to lazily stroke my now engorged cock.   
Furthering the fantasy, I thought of her pretty mouth swallowing my cock down, sucking and enjoying every second of it. She hummed and moaned as she took every last inch, savoring the taste of the pre-cum that had beaded at the tip. As I was nearing the brink of insanity, I grabbed her by her blonde locks and pulled her off, demanding that she ride my dick instead. I wanted to finish inside of her, watching her tits bounce. My greatest desire was for us to finish together, to bring us to heaven simultaneously. The mere thought made me quicken my pace, tightening my grip on my member ever so slightly.   
Allowing my mind to wander further, I thought of Valerie, of her riding me, her breasts bouncing, one of my hands grasping a breast while the other manipulated her clit in fast circles, making her squeal with pleasure. We would orgasm together if it were the last thing I did. I bucked my hips, though I wasn’t sure if it was in the fantasy or the real world. In reality, I was getting very close.   
I thought of flipping Valerie over and finishing her off hard and fast with me on top. I thrusted with all the power I could muster. I kissed her hard and bit her lip. We both screamed and moaned.  
“Oh, GOD! VALERIE!” I crooned as I stroked my cock one last time, coming furiously, “I fucking love your body. It’s magnificent. YOU are magnificent! Jesus fuck!” I heaved a long sigh as my fluids released on my abdomen.   
I lie limp for a few minutes, naked as the day I was born, before I reached for the tissues on the nightstand to clean myself up. Having gotten myself off many times before, I knew it had never felt that good before. Maybe it was just the subject? I just hoped she didn’t live nearby.   
**Knock, knock, knock!**  
 _Now who in the hell could that be?_ I threw on a pair of pants and waltzed my way to the door, still flushed from my hand session.   
“I hate to ask this, but would you mind keeping it… D-down? H-hey Tom!” Valerie. Gee, I hope she didn’t hear me moaning her name.


	3. Paws Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous day's moaning incident featuring Tom's glorious naked torso, Valerie needs something to quell the thirst she has for her new found friend. What better way to do that than a movie day with her two favorite furry children? Everything goes well until movie night is interrupted and filled with propositions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to forewarn you, this chapter may not be as good as the previous ones or future ones, (I have things better planned for later,) as it has went un-beta'd is strictly a filler chapter that sort of pulls the plot along. If you don't like it, forgive me! I will have better things!

In the three years I had lived in this building, I had never heard a peep from any of my neighbors; why today had to be different beat the hell out of me. Throwing on pair of jogging pants and an old zip-up hoodie, I slammed the door of my apartment and went to investigate the horrible moaning noise coming from the room above me.   
I continued to listen as I ascended the stairs, though the groans had died away during my furious march from point A to point B. 404C; the room directly above mine. I knocked. “I hate to ask this, but would you mind keeping it…” I yelled as the door opened and a slender yet well-muscled man appeared, shirtless, “D-down? H-Hey Tom!” Blushing furiously, I stared directly, and somewhat creepily, into his eyes, in an attempt to avoid letting my gaze travel down his toned body.   
“Hi, Valerie,” he greeted me, grinning nervously. Did he look this nice when he smiled before, or did everything change when you saw him with his shirt off? You know, with those pecs you could bounce quarters off of and abs you could wash your clothes on? Shut the fuck up, brain; you’re not helping.   
“I… Didn’t know you lived here. Small world,” I managed to utter. “I just heard some noise, some moaning, coming from upstairs and it was disturbing my sleep.”   
“I didn’t know you lived here either,” Tom said, as though he were hiding something. “Oh God, you heard that too? I don’t know who it was but I hope they had a good time because they woke me up too.”   
“Ahaha,” I laughed heartlessly. “Look at us, going to bed with the chickens. Well, I guess I should go back since the noise has stopped and you don’t know where it came from. I’ll see you later, Tom. Glad to know you live in the same building as me!” I rushed out of the vicinity of the topless hunk as fast as I could, back home where I knew I couldn’t get my hands on him.   
“Yeah, see you later, Valerie darling!”  
Tom’s POV  
So Valerie had heard me moaning, but not her name specifically, thank God. Fortunately, I was able to cover up it up altogether by saying I was already in bed, which wasn’t entirely untrue, and that the sound had woken me up. Liar. I hated lying, but sometimes it was necessary to save face, such as in this instance. I didn’t want Valerie to think I was a creep this soon in the game, or a creep at all, for that matter. I desperately wanted that woman, despite having just met her; she was different than most other females I had come across. For one, she didn’t immediately faint in my presence, whether that was because she was ignoring the fact that I was a famous actor or whether she genuinely didn’t know was yet to be determined, though I was betting on the former; everyone and their mother had seen Thor at this point and had at least heard about The Avengers. Arrogant, I was not, but I was well aware that I was becoming a household name.   
Valerie was also quite beautiful, with pin straight, golden blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders, sky blue eyes very similar to my own, and a smile that put the most exquisite pearls to shame. Not to mention her body! At the mere thought of my hands running along the curvaceous track of her torso, I felt a slight tug in my trousers. I definitely didn’t need a repeat of what had just happened between Valerie and myself, so I proceeded to take a cold shower before the situation got out of hand.   
Valerie’s POV:  
The next day was relatively uneventful. I hopped on the bus to go to work; no sign of Tom. I made the journey home, still no sign of the lanky Brit. He’d done nothing wrong, but after the previous day’s encounter, I needed some time to let my hormones simmer. I figured the best way to do that would be to have a nice night in with my furry children, as I called them. Sif and Thor jumped on the sofa as I went through the DVD shelf.   
“What do you guys think about a romantic comedy? Say, Just Go With It or The Wedding Singer?”   
Thor panted and Sif sneezed.   
“Okay, so no romantic comedies or just no Adam Sandler… Got ya. How about a superhero movie?” The shepherds responded with a bark, “Thor? I mean, your namesakes are in it.” Another ‘woof’ in response, “Alright, we have a winner.” I popped the DVD into the player and sat between the canines.   
There came a knock on the door just as Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three invaded Jotunheim. Sif howled; this was one of her favorite parts and it was being disturbed so she wasn’t happy. I went to the door and peered through the peephole before allowing our visitor entry.   
“Tom?” I said, a little taken aback. I opened the door, “Hey! How’s it going?!”  
“Hello, Valerie darling!” Tom greeted, reaching out to hug me quite unexpectedly. “I’m fine dear. I hope you’re well?”  
“I-I am… C-Come in. Make yourself at home,” I motioned for him to enter. “I wasn’t expecting company, otherwise I would’ve cleaned up a bit. It’s just the last day of the work week and I figured I would relax. The dogs and I are having a movie night.”   
“Thor and Sif?” Tom asked. At the mention of their names, the pups’ ears perked in his direction. Thor was the first to leave the couch, trot over to Tom, sniff him, and pant happily, “It seems I have a friend. This is Thor, I take it?”   
“Yeah. You get his paw of approval. Sif is a whole other story though.” At that moment, Sif slinked her way over to Tom and looked at him, turning her head. She took a deep whiff and sneezed before walking away without a tail wag or a second thought.   
“So… Paws up or paws down?” Tom questioned, brows knitted in concern.   
“It could go either way,” I answered. “She’s indifferent at the moment, but you could become her buddy or you could go on her shit list.” I shrugged.   
“At least someone here likes me,” Tom chuckled, scratching behind Thor’s ears, eliciting a yip.   
“Do you want to watch Thor with us, Tom? We had just sat down when you happened by.”  
Tom took a nervous breath and tensed, “Actually, I don’t have a whole lot of time, but I did want to ask you a question.”  
I plopped back onto the sofa, “Ask away, buddy.”  
“Well, I was hoping that you and I could… That we…” he scrunched his nose as he struggled with his words, “could maybe go out tomorrow?”   
“As in a date?”  
“No, just as friends! That is, unless you want it to be a date.” His face was turning beet red.   
I giggled at his frustration, “I’d like to go out, though the semantics really don’t matter. We’ll just go and see what comes of it, how does that sound?”   
“Perfect,” he sighed as if he’d been holding his breath for days. “So I’ll pick you up at five tomorrow?”  
“I’ll be here.”  
“Good… And you,” he pointed at Sif, who cocked her head, “You will like me.” Tom smiled at me once more and waved as he stepped out the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow, darling.”  
“Bye, Tom.”


End file.
